Bested
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Anko challenges Kurenai to a contest. Who is the sexiest? Does have some yaoi.


**Bested**

Light, fun story. Hope you like.

"You wish, Bitch!"

Raidou blinked as he and Asuma glanced up to see Anko stomping over with an angry looking Kurenai. It had been Anko's voice who'd snapped out. Kakashi snorted nearby and came to sit at the shared table right as the chunin twins and Iruka arrived.

"What is that about?" Twin One, or better known as Kotetsu, asked as Twin Two, Izumo, watched the two women bickering.

"I have no idea," Asuma snorted as Aoba bounced over.

"Anko's being her charming self again," Aoba explained as the men leaned forward to hear over the music in the bar, "Anko told Kurenai that she was the sexiest nin in the joint and Kurenai was looking old. Well…Kurenai did not appreciate that one bit."

"Kurenai doesn't look old," Asuma growled, glaring at Anko's back, "Kurenai can stop an entire room in it's tracks just by flipping her hair."

"Ha! See?" Kurenai gloated, pointing happily at Asuma while the nin grinned at his…Kurenai was hot, dammit!

"Doesn't count," Anko spat, "Asuma's biased. I've got the goods and bigger tits, don't I, Iruka-chan?"

"I am not getting involved in this…whatever this is," Iruka denied, blushing red, "I think you both are gorgeous for equal reasons."

"Aw," Anko cooed as she clambered into the chunin's lap, "My Ru-Ru is so sweet."

"And taken," Kakashi spat, shoving the kunoichi from his flustered boyfriend's lap, "Off, before you cause him to implode with his blushing habits."

"That wasn't nice," Iruka fussed as he helped Anko stand, "Kakashi!"

"Mine," the Copy-nin pouted, plopping into the sensei's lap once Iruka sat again, "Tell her."

"He's had a few too many," Raidou chuckled as Iruka snorted and held his tipsy boyfriend around the waist.

"Tell her."

"Fine, Kashi," Iruka agreed, "Anko-chan, I am currently taken and the claim upon this lap belongs to one Kakashi Hatake who is drunk and being possessive tonight."

"Ruka's prettier than you both anyway," Kakashi hummed as his boyfriend squawked, "You are, Ruka."

"I am so sorry," Iruka apologized, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend got handsy, "Kashi, stop. His tastes are…well, he swings the other way, Ladies, so of course he'd think I was…you _know_."

"We do, Iruka-kun," Kurenai giggled, "However, I was not the one that started this. I do not compete with other women over who is better looking, Anko."

"Says the one that knows she's beat," Anko challenged as Kurenai hissed, "One cock of my hip and I could have more men begging at my feet than a flip of your stringy hair, Kurenai."

"Cat fight," Kotetsu whispered as Izumo snickered.

"Shut up," Kurenai growled at the chunin, "Anko, I am no entering into some form of competition with you. It is demeaning and I am confident enough in my looks to know that I can be attractive to some men."

"Damn straight," Asuma cheered as Kurenai blushed, "You have nothing on this beautiful kunoichi, Anko. Not one damn thing."

"Don't be rude, Boy."

Everyone glanced up to see Ibiki towering over them as Anko purred.

"Mitarashi-san has her own qualities," Ibiki stated as he walked off to get another drink.

"See?" Anko cheered, "Ibiki-kun knows I'm the sexiest one here."

"Don't think that's exactly what he said," Raidou pointed out, grabbing Kakashi to sit next to him to give Iruka a break, "Ibiki was saying that you have great qualities just like Kurenai."

"You love me, don't ya?" Anko whispered, trying to crawl into the scarred jonin's lap as Raidou grumbled.

"Like a friend, Anko-chan," Raidou insisted, pushing Anko into Aoba's lap, "Contain the little wench."

"Not contained!" Anko yelled, hoping up to skip to Kurenai's side, "Bet is on, Bitch. I walk outside and then back in. You do the same on your turn. These gentleman will count up how many men have to stop and watch us."

"I'm not that childish," Kurenai retorted, sitting next to Asuma.

"So you do know that age is taking you off the market," Anko snorted as the other woman glared at her, "Chicken livered, Kurenai?"

"Fine," Kurenai sighed, "Iruka and Raidou counts. Those two are less tipsy and fair."

"My Iruka wins, hands down," Kakashi drawled as his boyfriend sighed, "Love you, Ruka."

"I love you too, Silly," Iruka groaned, removing the drink from Kakashi's hand before pecking the happy nin on the cheek, "Fine, Kurenai. I think this is silly, but whatever."

Anko exited and entered a few minutes later. The woman used her nin training to pull eyes towards her as she slinked over to the bar and casually leaned a little over to "read" the menu before strolling languidly back towards the table.

"Well?" Anko demanded.

"Twenty-two men looked up and seventeen still watching. About nine women also still looking," Iruka and Raidou answered as one before snickering at one another.

"Iruka wins!"

Titters rang out as Kakashi clambered back onto Iruka's lap. It took several moments to calm the man enough to order some food.

"Eat this," Iruka fussed, shoving the plate of gyoza closer to Kakashi, "You've been drinking on an empty belly and that is why you are so tipsy."

"Iruka, you make better food," Kakashi pouted, but emptied the plate from one glance to another, "Okay, half-way decent."

"Feel a little more like yourself?" Iruka asked as Kakashi nodded, "Behave yourself."

"Thirty shinobi in here," Anko voiced as everyone looked up again, "The eight that didn't look up are probably gay and go _me_ for even attracting women looks. Beat that, Kurenai."

"This is stupid," the other woman sighed, but left and returned.

Kurenai simply stood at the door for a couple of moments like she was allowing her eyes adjust to the light and slowly walked back to the table while eyes followed her every move.

"Well?" Anko pushed as Iruka glanced at Raidou, "Who won?"

"Um…Anko-chan, Kurenai has the same number of admirers as you did," Iruka admitted as Raidou nodded, "You are both incredibly sexy."

"Good enough for me," Kurenai smiled out as she slid back to sit beside Asuma.

"I'm going to stab their eyes out with my blades," Asuma growled, glaring at the room in general while his special lady chuckled.

"Bullshit," Anko huffed, "I call unfair judging. Who can be hotter than me?"

The air in the bar grew a little quieter as another nin entered with his flak jacket slung over one arm. Eyes followed the careless shuffle and more eyes widened as the nin pulled off a familiar bandanna and tossed his hair. The nin's hair seemed to float in the air before settling in the usual graceful fall as he stretched like a cat while his senbon twitched in his lips. Long fingers reached for that senbon and slipped the weapon behind one ear as he pulled a dripping honey cake from a waxed bag.

"What the _hell_?" Anko blurted as what seemed like the whole bar watched as Genma Shiranui bit into the cake and lapped with a pink tongue at the drips of honey that slid down his wrist as many a man or woman dabbed at a nosebleed, "What? Is Gen like sex on a stick or something?"

" _Kakashi_!" Iruka groaned as he caught the man peeking at Genma with his sharingan.

"You still win, but _damn_! That man is _hot_ ," Kakashi hummed as his boyfriend groaned again.

Even Kurenai looked outraged as Genma was watched with a lot of admiration as he walked towards their table. The bar atmosphere had gotten awfully hot in a matter of seconds. Raidou scowled as a hand reached and snagged Genma to pull him over to a different table despite Genma's protests.

"Hatake, put that damn eye away and I'm going to cut those fuckers' hands off," Raidou snarled, rising angrily as he stalked over to pull Genma away from a group of highly drunk nin.

"Hey," Genma greeted as Raidou shoved him into the corner and sat close, "Hachiro-san and his team have had a bit too much to drink. Look, the baa-san at the cake shop gave me some honey cakes for everyone when I returned from my mission. Here."

Radiou blinked as another waxed bag was shoved into his hand and others tossed on the table. Eyes remained on Genma as the oblivious man continued to eat his treat and lick at the honey that dripped.

" _Every_ damn eye in the place," Kotetsu whistled, making Genma glanced at him in confusion.

"Milk."

Genma glanced at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Milk, Genma," Raidou said again, "Let's go get some. Milk tastes better with cake than alcohol. My treat. Let's go."

"I just got here," Genma huffed, allowing himelf to be helped up, "Rai?"

"Too hot in here," Raidou insisted, gathering his cake and herding Genma towards the door, "Fresh air, milk, and quieter company, ne?"

"Ne," Genma chuckled, "Sounds good."

Eyes remained on Genma while he sauntered to the door before turning away as Raidou glared angrily at anyone's eyes he could catch.

"Iruka wins!"

"I don't think so," Iruka denied as his boyfriend pouted, "Genma has no idea most times the effect he has on people despite his swagger. Raidou better make his move soon because there are many who'd pursue Gen."

"We were beaten by a man, Anko," Kurenai laughed as the other kunoichi grumbled, "Bested would be the better word, ne?"

"God dammit!" Anko hissed before beaming as Ibiki saluted her with two drinks as an offering, "I feel better."

Chuckles arose as the kunoichi skipped over to the scarred jonin before guffaws roared out as Kakashi pounced on Iruka stating the "prize went to the _real_ winner."

"Damn you," Iruka grumbled as his boyfriend held him close before growing silent as Kakashi shoved him into some shadows to kiss him senseless, "Mm, Kashi."

No one missed the smoke signaling Kakashi teleporting his lover away. Others were also working at enjoying themselves.

"Rai, Raidou," Genma moaned as Raidou continued to pound into him good and hard within the privacy of Raidou's apartment, "God…uhn. Rai!"

"Mine," Raidou hissed, changing his angle to make his lover scream, "Only mine."

Genma shuddered at the possessive words and wrapped his legs tighter around Raidou to give the man better access.

"This was brought on, how?" Genma asked once the two were sated and cuddled beneath the sheets.

"You won," Raidou whispered, kissing his new lover, "Konoha's sexiest nin and you didn't even have to try."

"What?" Genma questioned before chuckling as Raidou straddled him, "Rai?"

"I've been a blind fool for too long," Raidou admitted, stroking Genma's hair before leaning to steal another kiss, "Be with me. Only me, Gen. I'm begging."

Genma snorted and arched as his new boyfriend groaned in appreciation.

"Milk, cake, sex, and a new boyfriend," Genma grinned out as Raidou chuckled, "Good nights work. Took you long enough, Rai. Oh!"

"Mine," Raidou growled, slipping deep within Genma for the second time as the man mewed, "I won tonight. Me."

"Mmhm," Genma hummed, relaxing into the ride, "Just don't fucking stop, but you got it wrong, Rai."

"Hm?" Raidou grunted, working at making his lover writhe.

"I…God, Rai," Genma gasped, arching his hips up more, "I won. You've always, always…uhn…been the sexiest shinobi in Konoha."

Raidou blushed and leaned into the hand that stroked his scarred cheek. He'd been bested. Bested by the one person in the village that meant the most to him.

"I love you, Genma Shiranui."

"Love you too, Rai. Always have."

The end.

Review if you want to know about Kakashi's and Iruka's night.


End file.
